People's Republic of Ionia
The People's Republic of Ionia is an island city/nation-state off the east coast of mainland Valoran, northeast of Noxus in the Sizzx'ixi universe. Ionia is a naturally beautiful island nation full of ancient trees, tall mountains and tranquil rivers. The entire landscape is covered with large patches of forests teeming with life. Ionia joined the Axis of Empires and risen as a communist power. History Culture The island city-state of Ionia is a haven for beings who seek spiritual evolution and enlightenment. While populated primarily by humans, some yordles and beings of unique origin also make Ionia their home. There are many spiritual centers and schools of enlightenment in Ionia, each one working in harmony with one another to find the answers to life’s mystical questions. Why are we here? Who are we? What does life truly mean? Such pursuits leave little time for thoughts of imperialism; the Ionians are extremely peaceful by nature. The Ionians dedicate their lives to pursuing spiritual enlightenment instead of conflict; what kind of enlightenment is up to the individual. The mystics of Ionia delve into many mysteries, pioneering the very depths of spirituality. While many of them devote themselves to the pursuit of peace and light, there are those who walk different paths. Some pursue the beauty of perpetual sorrow, some the excitement of darkness, some the vitality of the primal. Most Ionians find violence distasteful and try not to resort to using it when resolving issues. That does not mean, however, that they are helpless or unable to defend themselves. Government Ionia has one of the most unusual governmental structures in all of Runeterra. This is partially because of its neutral political stance, and also because people in Ionia have generally eschewed conflict in favor of their unending quest for enlightenment. The power and wisdom of those who are considered blessed or enlightened, such as Soraka, the Starchild, are taken into account with a great amount of respect. However, following a Coup supported by Axis members (namely the Soviet Union of the Gil Universe, the People's Republic of China and the Socialist Canadian Empire), Ionia's unusual government was replaced by a brutal Totalitarian single-party state, where they then outlawed many things that the communistic government viewed as 'counter-revolutionary' and everything involving spirituality. The new government also burned many books, scrolls and writings that it considered, once again, 'counter-revolutionary', many of these were often considered 'Enlightenment' in nature, not only this, but it also purged many they considered 'counter-revolutionary', many of these supposed 'counter-revolutionaries' were often scientist, teachers, religious figures, pacifists, scholars, former government officials, anyone who voiced opinions that the new government didn't like and people who wear glasses, these purges effectively killed some 12 to 19 million Ionians with many others forced to flee their homelands. None-the-less the People's Republic continued to rule over Ionia for centuries to come. Military The Ionian Armed Forces is the military of Ionia established when the first war occurred. August 1 is celebrated annually as Ionian Workers and Peasants Red Army Day. The IAF consists of four professional service branches: the Ionian Ground Force, the Ioanian Navy, the Ionian Air Force and the Second Artillery Corps. Category:Axis Category:Factions Category:Communist States Category:Pact